


Out of the Woods

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Millefiore Arc, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Gokudera takes a walk in a forest that shouldn't exist, in a future that he fears might not have changed enough.





	Out of the Woods

* * *

  
He remembered this place. He remembered the steps he hadn't taken yet - he remembered a forest that shouldn't exist.  
  
Gokudera listened to the crunch of twigs and leaves underfoot and hoped Reborn would shoot that bastard Verde. That guy was a shitty ally, anyway. Verde should have told them the new security system would take the form of a forest before implementing it, but no, Arcobaleno always had to try and impress one another. Now the world looked like one that hadn't happened - and Gokudera felt compelled to walk in it.  
  
The future threatened like a wave about to crash. Yamamoto hadn't been able to avoid getting the scar on his chin; Hibari had built the Foundation complex attached to and separate from the Namimori base no matter how anyone protested; Irie Shoichi had disappeared five years and ten months ago...  
  
Gokudera saw the bush that hid the clearing from this crook of the path - he'd never been in this forest for over ten minutes, and he _knew_ that. His eyes burned as he pushed a branch aside and saw the open patch of grass.  
  
"I thought it happened around now."  
  
Gokudera started, and then stepped into the clearing. Tsuna was standing up, brushing grass and leaves off his trousers. "I was waiting in case you came. It's creepy out here, huh?"  
  
_He's tall_ , Gokudera told himself. Tsuna was about as tall as him, wearing a suit, had hair that was less of a mess than it could be. _Twenty-four. Definitely not a kid._  
  
"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna ducked his head. "I know it's a dumb question..."  
  
"It isn't," said Gokudera, walking over. "Not with this whole situation being so messed up—"  
  
The sentence ended awkwardly, the words rushed and cut off as Gokudera was preoccupied with wrapping his arms around Tsuna.  
  
"But as long as you're all right..."  
  
There was nothing to be scared of. The bugs patrolling the forest made the pleasant hum-buzz of normal function, not the shrilling that meant unauthorised flame signatures had been detected. Tsuna's chest moved against his with the subtle pressure of breath, and then Tsuna's arms went around him.  
  
"It's happened, then," said Tsuna. "When I went into the future, as a kid ... you were so surprised you grabbed hold of me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gokudera said, and Tsuna flinched hard. Then he tightened his grip.  
  
"What for?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You were just a kid - I must have scared you."  
  
Tsuna squeezed and pulled back to smile at him. "Don't say that. It's fine now, isn't it?"  
  
_I hope so_ , Gokudera thought, but kept silent. Tsuna looked ... unburdened as he took in the sight of the clearing, sunlight and leafy shadows dappling his face. "Even this place seems nicer," Tsuna murmured.  
  
Hadn't the forest been darker, nine years and ten months later-ago? Gokudera also looked around, and then shrugged. "Let's get the hell out of here, Tenth."  
  
Tsuna laughed. "Yeah. It still isn't a great place to be." They headed for base, and Gokudera was grateful that Tsuna didn't step away though they were walking close enough for their shoulders to brush.  
  
"I don't remember what happens next," said Gokudera.  
  
Tsuna nodded. They all knew the feeling of waiting for half-made memories to become real. "About time." He beamed.  
  
The forest was filled with the quiet busyness of peace. Gokudera steadied himself against a tree, laughing back as years of tension drained away. It hardly mattered what came next. All he wanted from the future was here, and he could keep hold of it.


End file.
